1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to such engines which have turbine assemblies so constructed that, with a portion of the engine case removed, all airfoil members of the turbine may be removed without disassembling other engine parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are patents in the prior art which teach gas turbine construction in which combustion chambers, and some select portions of the turbine can be removed without disassembling the remainder of the engine, it is believed that the prior art does not teach a construction in which all airfoil members and blade tip seals of the turbine can be removed without disassembly of any other engine parts.